masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Galatic Territories and Map
I've been tryng to create a compresive view of the Mass Effect Galaxy. A lot of this is speculation so if you don't like that sort of thing turn away now. =P Please look through this topic and tell me what you think. I would also appreciate help in updating it and ensuring it is accurate. So fell free to edit this post. ---- This is an unofficial map created using in-game descriptions and the galaxy-map; it is therefore unfixed and likely to change as the games and expanded works continue. I apologise for the fact that the locations may not be exactly accurate, but I did do it by hand and they are more or less correct. It is not going to be perfect and 100% accurate because of the nature of these things. If you can help me increase accuracy please all comments are welcome. '' '''Territorial Developments (as made clear by the map)' *Sigard’s Cradle and the Caleston Rift, two clusters within the Terminus Systems, are currently being developed by Citadel Species. There are two turian colonisation efforts, two human colonisation efforts and a volus terraforming/colonisation effort occurring within these two location. This could indicate an expansion of Citadel Space into the outlaying areas of the Terminus Systems. *In this form it is clear to see why the Citadel is so unwilling to engage in a war with the Terminus Systems. If there was unity within it’s boundaries it would rival citadel space (at least in terms of territory). Issues and Inconsistencies *Elysium (a Skyllian Verge system supposedly in the Voyager Cluster) and Mindor (an Attican Traverse system) both have regular shipping routes to Illium (in the Crescent Nebula), yet Illium is on the opposite side of the galaxy, but this doesn‘t mean it isn’t possible just less likely. **''There is another system that has regular shipping to Illium that also shares this problem, but I have forgot the name of this system. '' *Geth Space is said to be at the “trailing end” of the Persious Spiral Arm, assuming means the end of the arm furthest from the galactic core, this would suggest that Geth Space is actually located around the Hades Gamma Cluster. **In the unlikely event that “trailing end” means the end closest to the core, it would still place Geth Space somewhere near the Omega Nebula. This is still a inconsistent with what is known to be Geth space in-game. *It should be known that locations seen in-game and in expanded works only account for a fraction of all the locations and systems actually within the Mass Effect universe and there are a lot of systems in-between. *It should also be noted that this is a 2D map of a 3D galaxy, which could account for some of the above inconstancies if territories overlap above and under each other. *It should also be made clear that an unknown number systems and relays have yet to be discovered. Furthermore, most species who find a new relay are reluctant to open it and explore the other side. *It is therefore possible that entire alien races exist between explored systems completely unaware of the existence of citadel and vice versa. *While it is unlikely that any large empires exist unknown, it is entity possible that smaller empires which only stretch over a single cluster (or a small number of neighbouring clusters) can exist in unexplored regions. *Caleston, in the Caleston Rift, is said to be in the Attican Traverse, yet it appears be no where near the Attican Traverse. *In the map the Caleston Rift is shown as Terminus, assuming that the in-game description is a mistake. *The Hoc system, which contains Virmire, is in Sentry Omega and is stated in the Codex to have the Terminus systems 'nearby', indicating that it is not itself in the Terminus. This maps suggests otherwise for some reason. Missing Locations The following locations have been mentioned in-game and in expanded works, but their exact placing on the map is still unknown: *'In the Skyllian Verge:' **Sidon ***Human Colony **Camala ***Not definitive ***Batarian Colony **Torfaen ***Not definitive ***Human Colony **Elysium ***Known to be in the Armstrong Nebula ***Human Colony ' ' *'In the Terminus Systems:' **Freedom's Progress ***Destroyed Human Colony **Ferris Fields ***Human Colony *'In the Attican Traverse:' **Mindoir ***Human Colony **Minuteman Station ***Known to be in the Horse Head Nebula ***Cerberus Base **Akuze ***Not definitive ***Human Colony **Kosh ***Home to the tallest building in the known galaxy. *'In Citadel Space' **Thessia ***Not definitive but highly likely ***Asari Homeworld **Palaven ***Not definitive but highly likely ***Turian Homeworld **Irune ***Not definitive but highly likely ***Volus Homeworld **Dekuuna ***Not definitive but highly likely ***Elcor Homeworld **Kahje ***Not definitive but highly likely ***Hanar Homeworld **Arcturus System ***Not definitive but highly likely ***Human Colony (Contains only relay directly to Sol) **Gorot II ***Not definitive ***Possible Salarian Colony **Rannadril ***Not definitive ***Possible Salarian Colony **Mannovai ***Not definitive ***Salarian Core World **Aegohr ***Not definitive ***Salarian Core World **Jaëto ***Not definitive ***Salarian Core World **Belan ***Not definitive ***Hanar Colony **Taetrus ***Not definitive ***Turian Colony **Daleon ***Volus Colony **Dagnes ***Not definitive ***Salarain Colony *'Geth Space' **Rannoch ***Not definitive but highly likely ***Quarian/Geth Homeworld *'Area Unknown' **Shanxi ***Probably in Citadel Space or the Attican Traverse ***Occupided during the First Contact War **Nemean Abyss ***Probably Terminus System an Unknown Unallied Area ***Contains the Ahn'Kedar Orbital Platform, Bekke, Cartagena Station and Tortuga ***Described as "further away" than the Terminus Systems **Yandoa ***Probably in Citadel Space or the Attican Traverse ***Location of the Eldfell-Ashland Energy Industiral Disaster caused by Cerberus. **Lazarus Research Station ***Probably in the Attican Travers **New Canton ***Probably in the Attican Traverse or Citadel Space **Rakhana ***Probably Terminus System an Unknown Unallied Area **Khar'shan ***Probably in Terminus Systems or the Attican Traverse **Turvess ***Probably Terminus System an Unknown Unallied Area ***Raoli Homeworld **Kappa Iota Relay ***Probably in the Attican Traverse or Citadel Space ***Leads to a Neutron Star, 18,000ly from Earth **Bekenstein ***Not definitive ***Location Milgrom Museum of Art **SM2183 Rua System ***Contained Planet DC1938 ***Probably Terminus System or an Unknown Unallied Area **Kenuk ***Probably Terminus System **Cuervo ***Probably in the Attican Traverse or Citadel Space Someone told me that we don't know the locations of Aleph, the Vinoss System and Grissom Station but I have't even been able to find any reference to their exsistance let alone a location.